


Ripples upon silver water

by Awenseth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Adventure, Awkward Conversations, Confusion, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Komui will commit a murder, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Revealed secrets, Surprises, Time Travel, Time lines meeting, You were such a cute kid, mention of past torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the course of time is a single flood, but if you throw a stone in the water it ripples. Three times united through a dark plan to make the light wanish from the world while through an accident you may realize the different paths the heart can lead you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples upon silver water

_Darkness…_

_Silence…_

_Cold…_

Everything was cowered in absolute darkness with not even the slightest flame burning. A heavy silence cowered the cold room where only a large piano stood, a grotesque large statue decorating the top between all the pipes. Soon the creaking sound of doors opening broke the silence, the deadly noise letting a feint ray of light stream in on the crimson carpet.

_Crimson like fresh blood…_

A dark figure made slowly their way inside, skipping from time to time when nearing the piano. It was all perfect, he had set everything up. Now was only one thing needed to be done, invite his guests to the dinner party of the lambs. The last dinner. God had long since forsaken the World into his hands. The dices were thrown and the only ground which disturbed his Apocalypse scenario was… why, did he truly love these pathetic humans that it was enough to drive him away? Their friendship had been torn because of a human brother, promises broken! Blood had stained the floor of the white Ark crimson, but now in the black Ark…

…no one would see the blood.

Just like back then between Cain and Abel, one brother had murdered the other. Though unlike by the brothers from whom the older committed the first crime of humanity…

… _murderer_ …

…his Abel had returned again through Noah's Will, for those amongst humans whom bear the dominant genes shall return upon their death in a new body. So was it since the beginning in the case of his siblings, only he stayed alive for those 7000 years watching the world change. Waiting always to see that soft smile again which could lighten any darkness, always waiting for his return, watching over him that his body stays safe and he would stay just a few centuries longer. Watching those long, graceful fingers play on the piano, hearing the songs of centuries which were locked inside the Ark singing to all of them softly upon his command. Then he had been the Musician, the Player, the Pianist, he was the only one whom the melody of this world had listened to.

But then come that man, that damned clown and the flames of hatred consumed everything! The two brothers had been torn apart, one wishing the death of the world the other its salvation. He had thought that he had won, it teared him to have taken the life of the one he loved the most…

" _Don't push yourself too hard…I'll be…by your side no matter what happen's…"_

Those soft, sincere words. Oh, how much of a lie they had become, but he still hears them like a faint, never ending echo in the silence of the night. Seeing that softly smiling face, the held out hand, like a phantom haunting his nightmares.

" _Good night…"_

The last words spoken, oh how fitting they seem now to the first words greeting him again, with that melodic voice. If he had only known back than, on that fateful winter night in the graveyard, under the old croaked tree, the light of the pale moon. He had recogrinaised the name of the hated brother who had taken him away from him…

_…Mana Walker._

That name still burned on his tongue like the most bitter venom. He had found the hiding man and killed him finally. On that night the child the man had taken under his wings, the little trembling heart pleaded to return him to life and he had come. Had he known back then, oh if only he would have known whom that child bore in his soul, hidden, slumbering, waiting to return. But his dreams end always before he would know the answer if it was Fate's hand leading him there or a dark irony.

Maybe both, maybe the later.

Oh the dark irony, a Noah awakening in a body born for the first time since Jesus himself with God's blessing. God had once sent his own son to the people to bring them salvation even though only a few of those fools had seen the truth, he wasn't allowed to bring back the Three Days of Darkness at that time. Now after the son, had God sent his Clown to the people to bring them hope in the swirling darkness of hopelessness which surrounds them. Oh, how true that option is, that person is truly a Clown of God, bearing the soul of an innocent child forced to grown up to early and become a leader, the last hope, the prophesied Destroyer of Time. But beside that light bears that body the dark soul of a Judas, the darkness of a Noah, sharing one body, mixing light and dark into gray.

_A White Clown while he is the Auguste…_

Yes, maybe it was their destiny, maybe only a cruel joke. He should have known on that night thirty years ago. He should have known when looking into those silver eyes, he should have remembered the words bound to the Musical Core breathing life into the Ark through the music of the Player.

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_the shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

He should have known, he should have known each time he had played the piano. The song, the Core had always carried the message about their future. A prophecy which he failed to realize and now…

…no it was not too late. He had set everything, if he could not change the things in his future alone, surrounded only by his Akuma and darkness. He had failed to notice when the 14th parted, he didn't only curse Noah's Ark to rest hidden in Edo only to raise from its ashes like a Phoenix upon his return, but also their siblings that he shall embrace them at his side.

Shaking his head the figure took the last steps to the large piano and sat down, glowed fingers dancing on the white keys of the golden piano.

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes,_

_and one by one_

He had been to much consumed by his thoughts. It was foolish to dwell now on them in his waking hours when he had important matters to attend to.

_Many dear profiles appear_

_Thousands of dreams_

_drop to the Earth_

He had set out a plan, if he can't finish the existence of the White Clown, then he shall finish him before he realizes the power which lyes deep within his heart and soul.

_The Brightening Shadows and Darkening Light within…_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_the shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

As the fingers danced over the keys, the melancholic lullaby filling the dark room a grotesque grin appeared on the player's face. Only a few minutes and the Last Dinner would start with the arrival of the lambs.

"Bend the boundaries of space and time Ark! Bring them to me, bring the sacrificial lambs to me. Don't leave any of them behind." he yelled gleefully, laughing as the music continued to play.

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands_


End file.
